Hunters Hunted
by RemainingHidden
Summary: One-shot. Part of the prompt fill-a-thon on DA Kink. The chase, the capture, the struggle, the prize. Some rough love between a M!Mahariel and Morrigan.


_**A/N:**__ Part of the DA_Kink Prompt Fill-A-Thon Week. The oldest prompt read:_

_"m!mahariel/morrigan violent sex, preferably in the woods and dark._

_Starts of nicely, then the blood/claws comes out."_

_Kind of went in reverse with the harshness first, then the tender. Also it's probably not as violent as the OP wanted, but it was what came to mind with the prompt._

**Hunters Hunted  
**

Theron came to a stop and crouched to smell and listen. The wolf had lead him on a chase through the forest and he would be damned if he let it get away. It was infuriating. The taunting and the teasing. He'd see a flit of a tail through the darkened woods to only to loose site again. He would catch his pray, by Andruil, or he'd truly be a failure as a hunter. He'd been at this for hours now, deep in the woods, the sun long gone from the sky. He was angry and frustrated. The challenge shouldn't have taken this long.

In a flash, hunter became prey. The black wolf came flying from out of the murky darkness of the wood, fangs and claws aimed for his head. He spun just in time, getting an arm up in front of his face. Theron paid the price for it with the wolf's teeth piercing the softer underside of his leather vambrace. A sharp claw managed to rip at his collar bone. He could have turned and pushed the wolf away, but a small bit of rage built up and instead he grabbed on to the wolf, spun them both around and slammed the wolf's back on the ground, his body pinning it.

It yelped in shock, releasing his arm, and in its second of stunned surprised he locked his arms around the head so the wolf couldn't raise it or even gain leverage to get back on its feet.

"Surrender!" he snarled, and when the wolf kept struggling he snapped. "Give up, Daughter of Asha'belannar!"

The wolf under him froze, then he felt its muscles relax, the rustle of leaves under them both ceasing. Theron squinted as it began to glow, the light illuminating the nearby trees, the shadows behind them dancing eerily. The form of the wolf changed, but he held on to it still, straddling its body with his legs. The glow faded and instead of the wolf, the face and body of the shemlen Morrigan lay beneath him. Panting she wore an egotistical smile.

"I believe 'tis I that won that one," she almost purred the words out.

It elicited a growl from Theron as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground, nearing almost nose to nose with her, "You would still say that when you are in no position to do anything right now?"

"Then what ever shall you do with your captured prey?" she hissed and tried to wrench her arms from his grasp.

Theron suddenly felt the heat rise in him, feeling the warmth of her panted breath, her chest rising and falling, her clothing tussled and barely covering those tantalizing curves. Something bestial and instinctual kicked in and he descended on her, mashing his mouth into hers. He heard her gasp, tasted his own blood in her mouth, and was completely lost after that.

Every moment was a struggle. She wrenched her mouth away only to have him latch on to her neck with his teeth, sucking hard on her skin. He reared up, only to have her grab him roughly, tearing at the buckles and straps that held his armor together. Clothing and armor were torn, nails dug into skin. He was no longer Theron Mahariel and she was no longer Morrigan. They were beasts in heat, snarling and growling at one another as the want to mate overtook all other senses.

He wasn't tender, he wasn't gentle. He pushed his want into her, even when she was not ready. She screamed, tore at his back with her nails, and he felt the trickling of blood down his backside. Never relenting, he bit again into the side of her soft breast. She didn't like it and with an almost panicked sound, managed to buck him off of her, slashing across his chest with her sharpened nails. Turning and squirming to her hands and knees she tried to crawl away.

Theron was unfazed, quickly grabbing her ankle, and threw himself on her. Falling face forward to the ground she was unable to resist as he planted his hands on her back to keep her down. Her round backside to the air, one hand still firmly upon her back, he grabbed his engorged member and aimed himself into her slit. There was a slickness to her now and he slid in much easier. Morrigan coughed and gasped as he pounded into her with savage urgency. His fingers gripped hard to her hip, indenting her skin.

When she tried to raise upon her hands, he let her, but only to grab the back of her dark ebony locks and pull her head back hard. Her ragged gasps became moans and mewls, her insides becoming slicker, the heat rising from her like a fire pit. Whatever animals that had been nearby were silent, perhaps sensing two predators in rutting heat. All that was heard through the trees was her sounds of pleasure, his grunts, and the constant slapping of his flesh against hers.

"Th... Theron ... love! Ah!"

Her voice started to crescendo and he felt her insides tighten about him. The momentary break in instinct as she called his name made him realize just how rough he was being. Reaching around, his fingers found that precious little pearl and rubbed at it. She gasped his name over and over as she climaxed and then Theron reached his own threshold. He grabbed her hips hard and thrust into her, not caring if she was done, not caring if she begged him to stop.

"Morri... Morri!" He roared her name out as his seed spilled forth and the warmth of it spread into her and over him. The orgasm lasting longer than it ever had before, he didn't stop until his manhood stopped throbbing and he began to go flaccid.

Painfully they both collapsed on the ground. Morrigan rolling to her back, Theron laying next to her face first. Through the daze of the afterglow they looked at one another, the half-moon above bathing her in a faint silver light. Reaching over he gently caressed her cheek and she shut her eyes to the feel of it.

"Next time," he rasped out, "remember to bring some poultices."

Morrigan started to chuckle at that and they both fell into laughter and into each others arms.


End file.
